Captain Monk
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When the captain has to take a leave of absence due to having a very sick child he leaves Monk in charge in his place. M/T pairing.


Good readers there are some things you must know before you read this story. If you read the story blindly you wouldn't be able to make sense of any of this. This is an AU story. First thing you need to understand is that when the car bomb went off both Captain Stottlemyer's wife Karen and Monk's wife Trudy were in the car. Trudy survived. Karen was killed. Captain Stottlemyer has one child… a daughter Maxine Jarrod. He is now raising a baby girl on his own. As Maxine gets seriously ill he has to take a leave of absence from the force. Maxine is now 3 ½ weeks old. Trudy is pregnant also with a girl.

**Still Friends**

A very pregnant (5 months) Trudy was sitting at a coffee shop eating a little breakfast when she saw Leland come in with his 3 week old baby  
"Hey," Trudy called, "over here"  
Leland smiled at her and sat down next to her.  
"How's the beautiful little girl," Trudy asked  
"She's not really feeling well," Leland said, "Maxine's got a really bad cold since last week and it won't go away"  
"I'm sorry," Trudy replied, "that must be hard especially raising a baby alone"  
"It really is," Leland said, "I have to take time off the force for awhile."  
"Oh? For how long?"  
"Until Maxine is better," he said sighing  
There was a few seconds of silence  
"On a lighter note," Leland asked, "how's your little guy. Any idea when he's due?"  
"Well **he **isn't due. I found out today that it's a girl"  
"You'll love having a girl," Stottlemyer told her, "Maxine is the bright light in my life"  
"Oh I know," Trudy replied, "I love the baby already. Adrian doesn't know it's a girl yet. I plan to tell him tonight"  
"Don't worry," Leland said, "he'll be happy about it"  
"I know… we're going to name her after Karen"  
Leland smiled though a tear fell from his eye.  
"So… um since you're taking your leave I assume you have to select your… the person who will take your place until you come back"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Before she could say another word it dawned on Leland what was going through her mind  
"You think he could handle it," he asked  
"I really do," Trudy mused, "and I think it would be a great way to let him know that you forgive him and that you two are still friends"  
"Forgive him? What do I have to forgive him for? What did he do?"  
"He feels really guilty," she explained, "that I lived and Karen died"  
"That's not his fault and he's still my best friend. I'd never hold that against him"

**Captain Monk**

"Hey Monk front and center," Stottlemyer told him a few hours later  
"A-Am I in trouble sir?"  
"If you were do you think I would say front and center like that?"  
"Um…"  
"Do I **ever **embarrass my guys when they're in trouble or do I talk with them privately?"  
"Talk with them privately sir"  
"Exactly… so front and center"  
Slowly Monk came up to the front of the room.  
"Okay everyone," the captain began, "as you know Maxine has been sick for a long while now and she's not seeming to get any better. I have decided to take a leave of absence until my daughter is better. While I am gone I have decided to leave Adrian Monk in charge. He will be captain until I have returned. I expect that you will treat him with the same respect and dignity you treat me with. If he says something **it goes. **If he makes a decision **it's final. **He has complete authority from me to deal with situations **as he sees fit. **He will respect you guys… I know him well enough to know that and I expect you to treat him with the same degree of respect you treat me with. Do I make myself clear"  
Everyone mumbled their understanding.  
"Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. Adrian I need you to come into my office at the end of the day so I can brief you on what you may need to know. It's pretty simple and straightforward."  
With that Stottlemyer went into his office

**At The End Of The Day**

It was the end of the day when Monk came into Stottlemyer's office.  
"Okay," Stottlemyer said, "take a seat"  
Monk sat down.  
"Now," he began, "my STRODDLE is in my desk drawer. Only use it when you need to. For the most part communication is key"  
Monk nodded. He would never, could never get mad. It just was not his style. He was normally extremely easygoing.  
"When it comes down to it the important thing is you have to follow your heart. Remember those people are your friends and true friends are going to continue to be your friends even if they don't agree with you. At the end of the day they respect you for doing what's right"  
"But how do you know," Monk asked, "if you're doing what's right or if your heart is telling you to do it"  
The captain smiled at his friend.  
"If you're heart is telling you it's right it's definitely right"  
"It's hard to know though"  
"It is **hard** to know. I've seen you in action though. You've made the right decision without even having to think about it"  
"If I had taken the time to think about it I probably wouldn't have done anything. My reaction was automatic"  
"You couldn't save them both," the captain said, "you couldn't get them both out of the car."  
"I know," Monk replied, "and to this day I regret it"

**True Friend**

"Monk there was a difference between Karen and Trudy"  
"Yeah I would think so"  
Monk couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Trudy was pregnant whereas Karen had already had Maxine. If you had not made the choice you did-"  
"No… I would have saved her. I love her. I can't live without her but I regret that I couldn't save them both.  
"I wish you could have," Leland told him, "but there was no time and it was physically impossible to do. You went with your gut reaction"  
"Do you resent the fact that I couldn't save them both?"  
"I wish you could have," Stottlemyer said, "but resent it… not even one iota. Maxine was already born. Your little girl wasn't"  
"A girl? It's gonna be a girl?"  
"Yeah. She found out today"  
Monk hugged his friend  
"You know something," he told him, "you're a true friend"  
"I had a little encouragement," Leland said smiling

**Q and A**

"What if your heart tells you something you don't want to hear?"  
"That does happen sometimes. As hard as it is and it is hard you have to do what you know is right"  
"Has that ever happened to you"  
"Of course it had. I luckily made the wrong choice"  
"Lucky? That's lucky because?"  
"It involved Karen. She was the prime suspect on a certain case. My heart told me there was a chance she was involved but I completely ignored it. It turned out that I was right. The real offender framed Karen. This was 4 months before she died so in her condition…"  
"She never would have survived those conditions," Monk filled in the blank that the captain left out.  
"Right"  
"Sorry about all the q and a," he said, "I'm just really-"  
"Nervous?"  
"Um…"  
"Don't even worry about it," Stottlemyer told him, "It's normal to be nervous"  
"It is?"  
"Very much so"

**Quit Ranting Randy**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," a furious Randy mussed, "and I CAN'T understand it"  
"Something bothering you Randy," his partner asked  
"I'm mad," Randy replied, "o-or at least angry. I can't believe he would pick Monk over his own nephew"  
Randy's partner shrugged  
"Monk's been around longer then you have been. He's older then you are. He's more experienced then you are… plus he's kind of cute. Please don't tell Trudy I said that though"  
"CUTE? YOU THINK HE'S CUTE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY ISSUES HE HAS LACY? HE HAS SO MANY ISSUES THAT IF YOU TOOK ALL OF HIS ISSUES AND WRAPPED THEM UP AND DISTRUBTED THEM OUT AS PRESENTS IT WOULD BE FRIGGIN' CHRISTMAS"  
"Come on. Don't you think you're over-reacting just a little bit"  
"NO. AND QUIT TRYING TO PASIFY ME"  
"Okay," Lacy said annoyed, "then quit ranting Randy. I don't want to hear it"  
"WHAT SORT OF A FRIEND ARE YOU," Randy yelled at her

"**It's been a bad week"**

"What do you want from me," Lacy asked, "do you want me to tell you 'oh poor you. What a terrible tragedy that you didn't get what you want? People don't always get what they want and the best thing to do is just to get over it. I watched 3 people go down in a fire. It's hard to feel sorry for you just because you didn't get your way.  
Randy sighed.  
"Look it's been a bad week," he said, "a bad few weeks actually. I was very close to my aunt. I'm just MAD about the whole situation"  
Lacy sighed  
"I'm sorry," she said, "maybe I was being a little bit insensitive"  
"Ya think? I'm also mad that he chose to save his wife instead of my aunt"  
"Can you really blame him?"  
"No… but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Look you had a bad day last week"  
"Yes… I definitely did"  
"How did you handle it," Randy asked, "How did you handle the hurt and the anger"

**Don't get mad get even**

"Well as my mother used to tell me don't get mad. Get even"  
Lacy didn't know it but she would live to regret those words  
Randy knew enough not to say anything but an idea was brewing inside of him"  
"Thank you Lacy," he said, "you really made me feel better"  
"Glad I could help," Lacy told him, "and I hope that we could still be friends despite the harsh words I spoke to you"  
"More then you know," Randy replied smiling, "More then you know"  
"I'm glad for that"  
"You know," Randy added, "maybe next time I will be selected"  
"You wouldn't want it anyway," Lacy told him, "I did that job once for a week and it was terribly stressful"  
"Stressful?"  
"Quite stressful"  
"That's no fun"  
"No… it isn't fun at all"  
Lacy reached out and hugged Randy.

**My Friend Is Mentally Ill**

Before another word could be spoken and plenty more would be by the end of the days following a man came into the office and entered the captain's office without so much as knocking  
"And you are," the captain asked  
"You know me. You saw me before when I wasn't doing too well. Now I am better"  
"Um… good?"  
"I thought about not coming in here but I decided I had to. What you thought I did I didn't do it. It was my friend Terrance who did it. I feel awful, more awful then I can even begin to say ratting him out but he… my friend is mentally ill. He needs help."

**You did the right thing Warren**

The captain stared at him.  
"Warren?"  
"Yes. That's me. I had to protect my friend but he's gotten worse. He's really… the illness is taken over his life"  
"How long was he sick for?"  
"About 3 years… it was something called PTSD… I don't know that that means"  
"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Normally it happens after some sort of traumatic event ergo **Post Traumatic** stress disorder"  
"You… you have to promise to be gentle with Terrance. He can't handle things as well as I can"  
"Of course," Leland said, "you have my word"  
"M-mine too"  
"Thank you. Also would you tell him I'm sorry"  
"No," Monk said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did the right thing Warren"  
"But I will tell him," Leland said, "how much you love him as a friend. That I will tell him"

**Please tell him to forgive me**

"Please tell him to forgive me," Warren added, "I can't stand this illness controlling him."  
"That," Stottlemyer told Warren, "is the mark of a great friend"  
"And you will make sure he gets the help he needs?"  
"Of course I will," Stottlemyer promised, "it's my last case as captain for now I guess. "Your last case as captain? You're quitting?"  
"No. I'm not quitting. I'm taking a leave of absence for awhile. My daughter is very sick and she's only 3 weeks old you know  
"3 ½ weeks sir"  
"What?"  
"You said 3 weeks. She's actually 3 ½ weeks"  
Leland sighed inwardly. Monk had a thing for details. It was important to him"  
"Sorry. She's only 3 ½ weeks old"  
"I'm taking his place," Monk said nervously, "I hope I do a good job"  
"I'm sure you will," Warren said, "You have an eye for detail"  
"Oh Warren speaking of forgiveness," the captain asked, "could you forgive me for my reaction the last time we saw each other"  
"Your reaction was justified," Warren told him, "but please don't react that way when you see Terrance"  
"I didn't know that your friend was mentally ill," Leland said, "and I didn't know that you were not involved."  
"Just promise me," Terrance begged  
"As I said you have my word and Monk's word too. I have to say that I'm impress. You are a really good friend"  
"Thanks," Warren said smiling

**It was your idea wasn't it**

That night Adrian got home and he was in a REALLY good mood.  
"TRUDY," he yelled excitedly kissing her, "guess what. You're never going to believe it but I'm now the temporary Captain"  
She squealed excitedly.  
"It was your idea wasn't it," he asked smiling  
"My idea?"  
"I could tell in your eyes"  
"You're not gonna get mad are you?"  
"Mad? First of all I could NEVER get mad at you. Secondly if I ever **was **going to get mad at you and getting mad is just… EW I would never get mad at you for something like that. I think that's the sweetest thing you ever did. Well actually I think everything you do is the sweetest thing you did but this is definitely up there"  
She kissed him.

**Randy was scheming**

In the meantime Randy was scheming. There had to be some way to get back at Monk for what he did… or rather what he didn't do. But he couldn't come up with a single idea.  
Instead he went to the computer. He sat down in a chair and went over to yahoo answers. He asked the following question:  
**WHAT IS THE BEST WAY TO GET BACK AT SOMEONE FOR SOMETHING THAT THEY DID TO YOU **  
He went, had dinner and then went back to his computer. He had gotten 33 answers. Some were stupid:  
-Put a frog in their bed when they're sleeping  
-Pass an SBD (silent but deadly) and blame it on them  
Some were not helpful at all:  
-You don't  
-Don't be an idiot  
-You know better then that  
But one was great.  
-The best way to get back at someone for something they did to you is to do something to something they love  
_"or some__**one **__they love," _Randy thought excitedly  
What does Monk love most in the world? It's not a what. It's a who. He knew now how he was going to get back at Monk for not saving his aunt Karen.

**Planting False Evidence **

He would fix his wagon good. It would be easy. It was just a matter of timing. He had to wait for the perfect time. Too soon and it would be obvious. Too late and it would be pointless. It was simply a matter of planting false evidence on the person who "captain Monk" would know never could and never would commit any crime. Watching Monk go crazy having to do something would be so much fun. She would at least be in a holding cell for awhile and he would be right in there with her.  
"Ha," he said out loud, "let's see him run things from in there"  
Just then the phone rang  
"Hello"  
"Randy?"  
"Hey uncle Leland"  
"Are you okay Randy? I know you've been going through a tough time lately. I just…I want you to know I really love you and I'm here for you"

**I'm only a phone call away**

"I'm okay I guess," Randy said, "sometimes it's hard for me to understand why things are the way that they are"  
"If you put too many bricks on an already weakened building it will collapse," Leland said in explanation  
"Okay," Randy said slowly, "so how is Maxine"  
"She's running a fever," Leland sighed, "got a doctor's appointment tomorrow. The doctor is very concerned. They think it may be some kind of blood cancer"  
"Oh my GOD"  
"I can't stand it," Leland went on, "my little baby so sick"  
"Uncle Leland," Randy said, "you know… if you ever need to talk I'm only a phone call away"  
"I know you are Randy," Leland said smiling, "and the same goes for me too"

**You look so handsome**

Trudy woke up with a big smile on her face.  
"Morning Adrian my darling," she told him  
"Hey"  
He kissed her  
"I made you breakfast in bed"  
"Breakfast in bed," she asked excitedly, "you almost never allow that"  
"I thought I'd make an exception today," he told her  
"Captain Monk," she whispered smiling, "you look so handsome"  
"And you," he told her, "you just woke up and you look like a dream… how do you do it"  
"I-"  
"And how do you keep your breath so fresh even in the morning," he asked  
"Oh that's a trick I learned when I was still a loser. Just chew a mint every night before I go to bed"  
"You were never and never will be a loser," he told her, "you're always a winner in my eyes"

**Nothing out of the ordinary **

The minute Adrian got into the station he called everyone into the lecture room  
"Okay," he said, "listen up. Now I was selected to replace the captain until he's back and I intend to do so. That being said we are all equals and we are all a team. You are my friends first and my employees second. I have no intention of knocking you down. I have no intention of acting as if I am any better then you are because I'm not. Captain Stottlemyer's STRODDLE is in the upper drawer in his desk and it is going to stay in the upper drawer in his desk. If there is a problem we will all be adults and discuss it as adults. Now is there anything new going on"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary sir"  
"Good. Then you know where I am if you need me"

**What is a good answer to the question**

Randy knew there were a lot of crimes people could commit. He needed to find one that was not so bad that nobody would believe it but bad enough that she would suffer a considerable amount… and that HE would suffer a considerable amount as well. Aiding & abetting or accessory was out. It was too light a crime and the 'punishment' was too light. Arson had potential. Assault and battery… like she would ever do anything like that. Of course she would never set anything on fire…literally so arson was out.  
Bribery… once again it would be hard to plant false evidence on her and the punishment was so light neither of them would suffer. Burglary… hm…  
**Burglary  
**He put it on the list. Child abuse was out. She was 5 months pregnant and she would never hurt a child or anyone for that matter. Hurting just wasn't her style. Randy didn't hold anything against Trudy. He liked her as a person and as a friend but as a nephew who's aunt was killed in the car bomb instead of her, well he resented it greatly.  
Child porn was out. Computer crime… with the right evidence and the right type of crime the punishment was very steep. It was pretty hard to prove though not impossible  
**Computer crime  
**Conspiracy was out. Credit was out. Disorderly conduct… well she put up a fuss many times before and nothing ever came of it. Domestic violence… now that made Randy want to laugh out loud. Anything with drugs or drinking was out. Embezzlement… nah too hard to prove and way to hard to step in at the right moment and save the day. Then Randy remembered something.  
Last week a murder had gone down. The murder happened 10 minutes away from a café that Trudy had been in. She was seen leaving ten minutes before the murder went down. Randy got his cell phone went into the bathroom and made a call  
"There was a women leaving a restaurant 10 minutes before the murder last week. I just remembered. I didn't think much of it then but… it may be something"  
"Yes sir it might," the operator said, "Do you remember anything about her"  
"The license plate number in the car she got into was KH0QQ8"  
"Thank you sir"  
_What is a good answer to the question, _Randy thought as he grinned to himself, _it feel right in my lap. Now wouldn't that be something… hee hee_

**GET THAT DAMN THING OFF HER**

Monk was filling out some paperwork when he heard a noise and a voice that he knew.  
"This is ridiculous. I would never do anything like that"  
"You were seen leaving the restaurant ten minutes before it happened and it was ten minutes away from the restaurant that it happened"  
"And that means absolutely nothing," she said, "I mean even if I was going to do that how could I in my condition"  
At that point Monk was already out of the office and his heart jumped to his throat at the sight. His darling wife was in handcuffs  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," he yelled at the men bringing her in  
"She was seen leaving a restaurant ten minutes before the HOSSY murder happened."  
"Yeah and-"  
"The HOSSY murder took place ten minutes away from the restaurant she was seen leaving, making her a prime suspect in-"  
"First of all," Adrian said grabbing the handcuff keys from the guys, "get that damn thing off her"

**That is the stupidest thing I ever heard**

Gently and carefully he undid the cuffs that were binding her.  
"This is the stupidest thing I ever heard," he said, "it's unbelievable that you would actually think my wife would have **anything **to do with **any **crime whatsoever let alone a murder? Hell no"  
"Look captain rules are rules. She was a prime suspect. She needed to be taken in"  
"BASED ON WHAT," Monk asked putting an arm around his wife who was trying hard not to sob, "the fact that she was seen leaving a restaurant ten minutes before it happened. Going to a restaurant isn't a crime. Leaving a restaurant isn't a crime"

**Fine then I'm coming in with her and staying there until she's out**

"Since the evidence against her is so strong… I'm afraid she needs to stay in the holding cell at least until questioning if not trail"  
Monk saw she was shaking.  
"Fine," he said, "then I'm coming in with her and staying there until she's out"  
"That could take awhile"  
"Do I look like I give a crap," he said, "this is my wife here and she didn't do a damn thing wrong. I understand rules are rules and I understand that I can't let this go but I sure as hell am not going to let her go through this punishing experience alone. I am LITERALLY going to be with her ever step of the way"  
"This is ridiculous"  
"You're right it is"  
"I mean the idea of you facing this when you haven't even done anything wrong"  
"Three words," Adrian said, "NEITHER DID TRUDY"

**Love Changes A Man**

"What I mean to say," the officer replied, "is you're not suspected of doing anything wrong. She on the other hand is"  
"I know," Monk replied, "and it's absurd"  
"Yes I am well aware that you think it's absurd," the officer replied, "but don't you think you need to set an example"  
"I think," Monk said, "that anywhere she goes I go"  
"How are you going to run this place from inside the holding cell"  
"If someone needs me they'll just have to come where I am"  
The officer roughly started pulling her.  
"EXCUSE ME," Monk said, "she is NOT a sack of potatoes. She is to be treated with the same respect you are SUPPOSED to treat me with"  
The guard rolled her eyes  
"Love changes a man," she muttered

**I don't want the baby exposed to that garbage**

"Before we go in," Monk said, "I want her to have an oxygen mask"  
"Why?"  
"To keep out the germs obviously. I don't want the baby exposed to that garbage"  
"We only got one mask," the officer said, "I know you're the one scared of germs. You should take it"  
"Did you all of a sudden lose your hearing. My daughter's health compared to my phobia. It's obvious which one I'm going to go for"  
"But-"  
"No buts except yours if you don't get a grip. I'm really sick of you treating my wife with disrespect. This is your last chance"  
"I'll be right back," the lady said with a sardonic smile. She was clearly pissed as hell. Trudy on the other hand was impressed

"**You're all I need"**

It took about 10 minutes but eventually the officer came, opened the door to the holding cell and pushed them both in  
"How many time," Monk yelled, "do I have to tell you I don't appreciate your attitude toward my wife"  
The officer just walked away. The holding cell was small. It was about 9 by 12. It killed him to watch her in there.  
"It's gonna be okay honey," he told her, "I'm right here with you. There's nothing to be afraid of"  
_Are you trying to convince me or yourself, _she thought to herself, _because I already know it's going to be okay  
_"Hey," she told him, "as long as we have each other we're okay. Adrian you're all I need."  
He gently kissed her  
"We're in this together," he said, "whatever happens it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this"  
He heard her stomach growling.  
"When was the last time you ate," he asked  
"About 6 hours ago. I guess the baby must be hungry"  
"We'll fix that problem soon enough"  
"It-"  
"So what are you in the mood for," he asked  
"Um… you know I've been in the mood for pizza all day"

**Right Away Captain**

At that moment Randy walked by. He played innocent but he knew what was going on. Of course he knew. He set it up.  
"Captain what happened?"  
"Oh I'll explain later Randy. It's ridiculous is what it is. Listen I need you to run down to the pizza plaza. I need you to get a box of pizza. 2 slices plain 2 pepperoni and the rest mushroom."  
"The pizza plaza's 10 minutes away. Why not-"  
"It's Trudy's favorite pizza place"  
"They make the best pizza"  
"Right away 'captain'," he said to her

**What in the world was that all about**

"What in the world was that all about," Trudy asked Adrian, "that was a big strange"  
"Normally I would say that he's probably just being respectful but I clearly caught the sarcasm in his voice"  
"Oh honey you don't think he-"  
"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean he's mad about the fact that I couldn't save Karen too"  
"Honey you would have if you could have"  
"I know that and you know that. Randy… I'm not sure know or cares right now. It's never easy to lose someone you love. GOD if I had lost you…I don't even want to think about it. I would be lost right now"  
"Well thank goodness that didn't happen," she said tears filling her own eyes  
"We're here together," he completed, "and that's the important thing"

**Never**

It could have been her emotions because of her hormones but somehow she was filled with fear.  
"Adrian," she asked, "You don't think they're actually going to… I mean… you know?"  
"Huh?"  
"You don't think the jury will be convinced I'm guilty do you-"  
"Never," he said, "Trudy it's not going to even get that far. This will all be resolved in a matter of hours"  
He hugged her and he could feel her trembling.  
"I know it's stupid but I guess sometimes… sometimes I do get scared"  
"Why is that stupid," he asked her gently, "everyone gets scared. That just means it's time to take a step back"  
"I was afraid to admit that I get scared."  
"Why? Honey everyone gets scared. Even the best of the best gets scared"  
"I guess," she started, "I don't know why. It's maybe not afraid to admit I get scared but maybe more like I get angry with myself for getting scared"  
"Why," he asked, "it's normal"  
"I never was scared… not till recently"  
He nodded wisely  
"That's because change can cause a person to fear. Whenever you get scared we'll just take a step back"  
"Or," she said smiling, "a step forward?"  
He hesitated for 3 shakes of a lambs tail. Change always bothered him  
"Sure," he said, "or a step forward"

**I'm okay now because I know you're okay**

"Are you okay now," he asked her  
"Yes," she said, "I'm okay now because I know you're okay."  
He rubbed her shoulders. She always loved it when he did that.  
"Only you," she told him, "could make what would normally be a horrifying experience a wonderful one"  
"I could say the same thing about you," he said, "wherever you go I go"  
He rubbed her arm  
"You just have a way about you"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. You. True you taught me to look beyond my eyes"  
Trudy laughed.  
"I remember the first time I told you that," she said laughing, "you said, "but then I'd be looking at the back of my head"  
"Yeah," he said, "but I still listened to you"  
"Because you knew I was right," she laughed

**It was nice to laugh**

He laughed back  
"When are you ever **not **right," he commented.  
"Hm… she pretended to think, "na-I can't come up with even one time that I haven't been right," she said laughing, "it's really just a matter of looking beyond your eyes"  
"I still don't get how you do that," he said  
"It's easy. Think of it like a puzzle."

**2 words huh and huh**

He looked at her confused  
"2 words… huh and huh?"  
She laughed  
"When you see a puzzle the first thing you see are the basic parts to the puzzle. A person knows what they see, what they hear, what they… what they feel and so on"  
Emotions welled up in her for a minute and she couldn't talk. He just held her and rubbed her back until she calmed down. She was a sensitive person. That was one thing he loved about her. It was as if a whole new world had opened up for him when he met her. He found it impossible to get mad… well except for the time when she was in the car bombing… he had to in order to save her. She was literally on fire.

**Something Good**

"When you're in a situation **in most cases **the first thing you see is what's in front of you."  
"That's pretty much **all of the time,**" he said laughing  
"I was actually not done just yet. In most cases you have time to look beyond your eyes which doesn't mean looking into the back of your head"  
"You know that would be a really cool trick," he said  
"What would be,"  
"Looking into the back of your head. It would be something good"  
She giggled again.  
"Yes," she said, "it would definitely be something"  
"Sometimes people tease me," he said, "because I, quote, have my own style, unquote."  
"So all that means is you're not just some kind of robot. You have a mind. You know how to handle yourself and you know what to do"

**Question Myself**

"I know," he said, "but there are times that I question myself. I sometimes wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Sometimes I wonder if I'm being unfair by not doing things the same way everyone else does. Me… I always try to problem solve. I always try to find the solution. Most people they just…"  
"I know," she said, "and you're not like most people. You are the sweetest most gentle man ever."  
She paused for a second  
"And apparently," she said laughing, "the baby agrees"  
"Did she kick," he asked excitedly  
Tenderly she moved his hand to her stomach. It was not 3 seconds later that he felt his daughter kick for the first time.

**A New Life Is Beginning**

"Oh wow," he whispered, "this is incredible"  
To him it really was a miracle. A new life is beginning. It was a life made from the purest love. He would never forget the day she was conceived. She! Knowing the gender of the baby made it more real. No longer was this baby an 'it'. The baby wasn't a blob on an ultrasound. It all came together for him. It all made sense to him. Suddenly he understood.  
Ever since they found out she was pregnant he saw the world in new ways. Suddenly life seemed more precious then he ever thought possible. She had always been the strong one of the two of them. Everything she did either amazed him, impressed him or made him laugh. Sometimes it was all three at once. Some things she did if anyone else did it, that would not be cool but since it was her it was not only cool but impressive.

**He remembered**

He remembered one time she had come in. _She had a case of the giggles.  
"I just felt like seeing you," she told him and kissed him. Everyone rolled their eyes but they were used to that by then. Every time he saw her his eyes lit up like Christmas morning.  
"Um… I hate to interrupt the love fest," Stottlemyer began, "but-"  
"So don't," Monk replied, "She only has a few hours before she has to leave and then I won't get a chance to see her again until tonight"  
Stottlemyer shook his head laughing  
"Was I ever like that," he asked  
Her laughter was infectious. Once she started laughing he started laughing and soon everyone was in hysterical giggles. It was impossible to stop laughing all day. A few hours later she did have to leave. Before she left Stottlemyer, grateful for the laugh looked at her and said, "you are welcome back here any time"  
_That was one time that made him laugh. There was another time that he would never forget. It was the first time and probably the only time he saw a whole new side of his wife.

**He Couldn't Believe His Eyes**

_It all started at a convention. Adrian, Trudy, Leland and Karen had ridden up to the convention together. It was a 7 day convention and it was one that would prove to be at the very least quite interesting.  
As an officer Adrian always carried his handcuffs usually in his back pocket just in case of emergencies. That particular day he realized he didn't have a back pocket in the pants he put on. Trudy however did. He realized he couldn't be carrying that around all day so he handed it to her and said, "hold these honey would you. I um… forget to wear p a n t s with a pocket in it"  
She laughed.  
"Honey you don't need to be embarrassed about the word pants. It's just a piece of clothing," she told him slipping them into her jacket pocket. Her jacket pocket was wide but safe.  
As they were walking to their room someone who clearly held a grudge against Adrian went to attack him. Instinct kicked in before anyone could even react Trudy had knocked the guy flat on his face  
"YOU DON'T EVER," she yelled, "TRY AND HURT ANOTHER HUMAN BEING. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU. Wait… I don't even care."  
He tried to swing to hurt her. With one hand she held both of his together reached into her jacket pocket and got out the cuffs that she was holding for her husbands. Roughly she put them on.  
"DON'T FEEL TO COCKY NOW DO YOU HUH PUNK," she yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT… YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY RIGHTS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN BEING. HUMANS DON'T TRY TO HURT OTHER HUMAN BEINGS. YOU'RE A FRIGGIN' MONSTER IS WHAT YOU ARE"  
Leland and Adrian exchanged glances. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Did she just," Leland started  
"Apparently"  
The second she finished the entire hotel broke out into thunderous applause.  
"GO TRUDY," Adrian cheered followed by Karen and Leland._

**Frustration**

Randy decided to walk to the Pizza Plaza instead of driving. He did that for 2 reasons. First he did it because he wanted to make them wait for the pizza. Secondly he needed some time to cool down. He was shaken up. He felt something else too though he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Was it guilt? Frustration? A combination of both of those things? He didn't know. Damn could anyone blame him for being angry? It wasn't fair what happened. It just wasn't fair. He felt like a three year old instead of a mature adult.

**She was everything**

She was everything. She was smart. She was kindhearted. She was confident. She held herself together well. The one time things got crazy she didn't even know it because she was unconscious. She **never **got in trouble. It was like she was charmed. Nothing bad could ever happen to her.  
He turned down the street. He knew he had to resolve this soon but he was going to wait another few hours. He sort of found it amusing to have them go through this. Adrian Monk in a holding cell… that had to be the best laugh ever. Man he had to be freaking by now

**20 questions**

Meanwhile back at the holding cell Adrian and Trudy were busy. They were laughing and joking around.  
"Hey you know what we should play?"  
"I got a few ideas," he said with a touch of seductiveness in his tone.  
"Yeah me too," she said, "but something we CAN play here is 2o questions"

**Naming the baby**

After they played 20 questions (which of course she won) she said to him, "you know what would be fun doing"  
"Yeah," he said, "going to the theater, going dancing, going out to eat going-"  
"Naming the baby"  
"I like that idea too"  
"I was thinking we should name her after Karen"  
"I like that," he said, "but I don't want to call her Karen. Bad luck since she died so young"  
"How about Kara-Lynne"  
"Kara-Lynne… love it"

**Finally**

After about an hour Randy came back with the pizza  
"Finally," Monk said  
"Sorry Captain," Randy replied, "it took a little longer then I thought"  
"Look Randy when this is all said and done we need to talk"  
"You seem to be okay," Randy replied  
"I **am **okay," Monk commented, "it's you that I'm worried about"  
Randy didn't say a word but he felt a twinge of remorse for what he had done  
"Listen," he said after a minute, "I'm sure this will all be resolved soon"

**Just Hours… maybe even minutes**

"It's probably some sort of misunderstanding"  
Monk nodded  
"It will be resolved soon," he said, "in just hours… maybe even minutes"  
Randy unlocked the door and put the pizza in.  
"Thank you"  
"It's just the way you ordered it," he said, "2 plain 2 pepperoni and the rest with mushroom"  
They shared the pizza. Her stomach stopped growling. All of a sudden though she felt really tired. "You tired?"  
"A little," she acknowledged  
He moved over so that she could rest her head in his lap. Within seconds she was asleep. He sat there stroking her hair. She slept for 3 hours and 25 minutes. When she woke up she was sweating.  
"Bad dream," he asked  
"It was about the… that day"  
He held her tightly not caring that the sweat was getting on him.

**Hot Shower**

"Okay," he said ringing the bell a few minutes later, "she needs to take a hot shower"  
"Oh she ain't goin' alone," the officer said, "she needs to be supervised"  
"Fine," he replied, "I'll come with her. I could use a shower myself"  
"Oh captain," another officer approached him, "I need you to sign off on the report that I did"  
"Let me see it," he said

**A friendly tip**

"See it? Why do you need to see it"  
"Did he seriously ask that question," Trudy whispered to her husband  
"I would think so"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey lady," the officer said, "why are you rolling your eyes. What do you have anything to say about this?"  
Monk put a hand on the guy's shoulder  
"A friendly tip," he said, "first don't you EVER talk to my wife like that again. Her opinions are just a valuable as mine and in this case we agree. I don't sign anything without reading it and secondly you might now want to piss her off. I saw her get pissed off exactly one time before and it wasn't pretty"  
Trudy giggled  
"Ugh," the officer said, "fine"  
He handed the report over to Monk.  
He read it.  
"Pen?"  
Someone handed him a pen. He made some corrections on it.  
"What the-"  
"Honey," Trudy pointed out ignoring the guy, "over here… ain't isn't a word"  
"Oh good point," he commented and he corrected that little grammar error.  
"That was a direct quote," the officer said in exasperation. He hated having to redo reports.  
"It was in the description area," Monk said, "if it's what someone said change the setting"  
The officer groaned and walked away mumbling how he thought this was going to be easy.  
Trudy giggled again.  
"Like I said," she told him, "only you could take something that is horrifying and turn it into something wonderful"


End file.
